In Marea-Citizens' Left
#90EE90 | Position = Center-Left to Left Wing | Seats1 Title = Seats in the Senatus Populi Seluciae | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Governors | Seats2 = | Website = www.inmacisi.se | |Student Wing = Marea Discipulis}} In Marea (officially In Marea - Civis Sinistram, Luthorian: In Tide - Citizens Left) is a left-wing party founded in 4098 as In Marea Possumus Facere in Selucia by Ethan Megalos and Athena Scudo, aiming to change the conservative politics that the Factio Conservativa had been applying in the nation, and to conduct the national anger into a political movement. Its motto is "Democracy is an unstoppable wave", from the previous one "Novus saeculi, Novas ideas". It is currently the oldest active political party in Selucia. In Marea supports the separation of State and religion, human rights, LGBT rights, environmentalism, social equality and social welfare. It created the Selucian motto: Ave, Selucia! Quia nos fuimus, nos sumus, et quod nos sumus, erimus! (Because we were, we are, and because we are, we shall be!) From 4100-4200, they held the Government of Selucia during 66 years in different periods (9 years Kyrian A. Flavius, 6 years Percy Lacoonte, 8 years Athena Scudo, 27 years Aelius Celer, 12 years Icarion Dadhelus and 4 years Artemisia Ventor). They also held the Head of State of Selucia for 41 years (23 years Ethan Megalos, 4 years Tera Pisthis and 14 years Hypatia Scafidi). In the 43rd century, they have held the Government for 39 years (11 years Artemisia Ventor, 25 years Jerzyr Laskaris, 3 years Orion Sideris), and the Head of State for 35 years (15 years Cyro Aquila, 3 years Kyros Alanis, 4 years Arria Ivmarus, 8 years Spuria Vedrix,5 years Petrus Viator). The party was temporary disbanded in 4261 and restored in 4264. Political ideology It was founded with the purpose of representing and defending the interests of the working class and the youth during the Governments of Factio Conservativa. It defends the separation of State and Religion, with most of its members and high representatives being openly atheists. They positioned themselves in favor of LGBT rights, igualitarism, feminism and abortion, as well as new forms of energy (reneweable energy). They are republicans and managed to change the name of Selucia from Regnum de Selucia to Res Publica Seluciae. '' At the moment, most of its voters come from the judicial, education and healthcare systems, as well as young people. History In Marea Possumus Facere was founded in 4098 by university students along with some teachers in order to ask for major changes in the nation's politics, after the Factio Conservativas turned the nation into one of the most religious and right-winged one. Under the motto "Novus saeculi, Novas ideas" (New century, new ideas), they joined in what was known as "The Left Council" in May 4098 and decided to concur to the 4100 elections under one party, which was finally called "In Marea Possumus Facere" (In Tide we can do it), in reference to the fishermonger origins of the nation and also to a mass of people moving forward to get the same. As it first surged as a protest movement, Factio Conservativas threatened to ban it, but pressure from different parts of the society calling for democracy kept them off doing it. Athena Scudo, Ethan Megalos and Kyrian Aetius Flavius were some of the most well-known members of this protests. the first two were university students at the time of the first protests, and Aetius Flavius was one of the university teachers that encouraged the students to take part in politics if they wanted to change things in Selucia. In Marea has been in the Government by absolute majority since their first appearance in the elections, in the 4100 national elections, until the 4115 elections, and came back to power in the 4119 elections. In the 4127 elections, they lost both the Head of State and the Government for the first time since its foundation, repeated in the 4131 elections. After the 4135 elections, Tera Pisthis was named Consul de Popularis with the support of Simul Prorsum, and after a caretaker moment (4135-4136), Partis Laboris and Factio Conservativa were disolved, leading the remaining parties to form a government coalition and naming Aelius Celer as Caesar de Senatum, being the Caesar the Senatum with the fewest deputies in Selucian history (135 out of 750 possible seats). In 4223 it changed its name from ''In Marea Possumus Facere to In Marea - Civis Sinistram, ''after holding its worst result ever, to reflect better the new ideas of the party. Xena Sicula has been its only General Secretary not to hold the office of Caesar Senatus, while Lar Gnaeus its only Leader not to hold the office of Consul Populi. The party strongly opposed to the return of the Imperator, which happened however due to the support of Factio Fortuna, Partis Imperialis and Legionem Nationis. Short after, in 4261, the terrorist attacks in Korgana left Arria Ivmarus dead, which lead to the temporary dissolution of the party, deciding not to concur to the 4261 elections. In 4264, the party became active again, with a totally renewed representatives, managing to achieve the first position in the 4265 elections and its best result in more than 20 years. Following these results, the party got the HoG for the first time in 50 years, since Artemisia Ventor left the office in 4215, ending the longest period of the party in the opposition (22 years). He was reelected in 4269. Candidates *In bold means the candidates were in the Government. ** After caretaker period and the dissolution of Partis Laboris and Factio Conservativa. Party organization The party has one leader, elected by the General Assembly, and one Secretary, elected by the militants. The main legislative organ is the General Assembly, composed by 11 members, 2 from the militants of each province plus one chosen by the Secretary. They advise the Secretary and decide whatever happens internally in the party, whilst the Secretary has to make the decisions regarding the outside of the party. The composition of the 'General Assembly': Members of the General Assembly have to promise independent thinking. Regional Leaders ''See Praetors of Selucia West Shadar Kal Serathi East Shadar Korgana Uleroth Electoral results * Biggest amount of seats: 750/750 (4100-4115, 4123-4127) * Lowest amount of seats: 81/750 (4223-4224) * Highest amount of votes: 54,683,365 (4123) * Lowest amount of votes: 7,109,176 (4223) * Highest percentage of votes: 100% (4103-4111) * Lowest percentage of votes: 10.8% (4223-4224) Presidential elections * Highest percentage in 1st round: 38.26 (Tera Pisthis, 4127) * Highest percentage in 2nd round: 62.46 (Cyro Aquila, 4200) * Lowest percentage in 1st round: 9.81 (Kyros Alanis, 4223) * Lowest percentage in 2nd round: 39.92 (Tera Pisthis, 4131) * Biggest amount of elections without winning: Kyros Alanis (5 elections) * Lowest amount of elections without winning: Ethan Megalos, Cyro Aquila, Arria Ivmarus (0 elections) Historical Logos Gallery Category:Political parties Category:Political parties in Selucia Category:Selucia Category:Politics of Selucia Category:Government of selucia Category:Politicians